Archibald Farquharson Sherrat (1802-1885)
Genealogy __TOC__ * Sex: Male * Baptized: 27 Dec 1802, Birse, Aberdeenshire, Scotland See Birse OPR at 27 Dec 1802. * Died: 18 Oct 1885, Nichol Twp., Wellington Co., Ontario, Canada * Buried: in Nichol? Pedigree Archibald is the son of Robert Sherrat and Isobel Spring Siblings * Christian (b. 1797, Birse; married James Cattanach; emigrated to Canada; d. aft 1881) * Mary (b. 1799, Birse; married Robert Cromar and James Shaw; lived in Lumphanan; d. 1871, Glenmuick) * Isabel (b. 1805, Birse; not known aft 1819) Spouses * Mary Ann Morgan, m. abt. 1834, probably in Nichol. She was born in Wales. Offspring # Christian (Christina) Farquharson (b. 1835, Nichol; married John Cunningham 1855, Nichol; d. 1922, Nichol) # John (b. 1836, Nichol; married Barbara Flewelling 1863) # Archibald Farquharson (b. 1838, Nichol; married Susan Penny; d. 1915, Prince Rupert, BC) # Robert Sherratt (b. 1841; died in infancy, Fergus, Wellington, Ontario) # Jane (Jean) (b. 1842) # Farquharson (Farky) (b. 1844; m. Susan Cook; d. 1930, Nichol) # Mary (b. 1847) # Isabella (b. 1850) Biography Archibald Farquharson Sherratt was born in 1802 at Finzean, the estate of Farquharson lairds in the parish of Birse in Aberdeenshire, Scotland. Archibald's mother's sister was the widow of the late laird, Archibald Farquharson of Finzean, with the current laird (also Archibald) being 10 years old, and Archibald's father, Robert Sherrat, being the overseer of the estate. Archibald was named after his prestigious uncle and cousin. The Sherrats lived at Finzean until around 1810 (when Archibald was 8 years old), when they moved to nearby Tillyfruskie. Upon Robert Sherrat's death in 1818, Archibald (then 16), his widowed mother, and his younger sister moved to the nearby home in Woodend of his eldest sister Christian, who had married James Cattanach.His various childhood residences are documented in the Birse Lists. Around 1832, Archibald (then 31 and as yet single) emigrated to Ontario (then called West Canada) together with his sister's family the Cattanachs, leaving his other two sisters behind. They were very early settlers in Nichol Township, Wellington County. Soon after settling there, he met and married Mary Morgan, who came from Wales. Archibald became involved in township affairs, and was appointed a town officer in 1833, and served as a councillor in the 1850's. At some point, he acquired the title "Major", and was known as Major A.F. Sherratt.His civic service, as well as his title, is noted in Nichol History. Notes Sources ;Birse Lists: Found in: Birse Kirk Session, 1698-1942, in National Archives of Scotland, Edinburgh, refno CH2/595. (The Rev. Joseph Smith of the parish of Birse had a habit of making lists of all the inhabitants of his parish every 2 or 3 years. This practice was not common, and may be unique to him, but it's a boon for genealogists researching in Birse. Lists include 1797, 1801, 1808, 1812, 1815, 1819, 1822, 1825.) ;Birse OPR: Church of Scotland, Parish of Birse, Parish registers, 1758-1854. On microfilm at LDS FHS 0991258. :27 Dec 1802: "Mr. Robert Sherret overseer at Finzean had a son baptized named Archibald. Witnesses Mr. Cromar and David Stratton" (Note "Mr. Cromar" is likely George Cromar, schoolmaster at Bankhead, who baptized a daughter the same day.) ;Census: Census of Canada, Canada, Board of Registration and Statistics. On microfilm at LDS FHS 349243 (1851 Ontario Wellington), 349331-2 (1861 Ontario Wellington), 2230908-9 (1871 Ontario Wellington Centre), 1375895 (1881 Ontario Wellington Centre). :1851 Ontario, Wellington, Nichol ED17: ::Archibald Sherrat, farmer, Scot (origin), 47 (age), Old Presbyterian ::Mary, Wails (sic - origin), 40 ::Christian (16), John (14), Archibald (12), Jane (9), Farquharson (7), Mary (4), Isabella (1) ::Children all born in Canada. Lived in single-family, single-story log house. ::General notes: 49 folios of ~50 names/folio listed in Nichol. Three churches: :::United Presbyterian, ~100 :::Free Presbyterian, ~500, Pastor Geo Smiley :::Old Presbyterian, ~300, Rev Hugh Muir :1861 Ontario, Wellington, Nichol ED1 p12: ::A F Sherratt, farmer, Scot, C of S, 57 ::Mary, Wales, 50 ::John (24), Jean (18), Farquharson (16), Mary (12), Isabella (9) ::Children all single, all born in West Canada. Living in two-story stone house. :1871 Ontario, Wellington Centre, Nichol ED34 p34: ::Archibald Sherratt, 67, Scotland (origin), C of S, Scottish ::Mary, 61, Wales, C of S, Welsh ::Isabella, 19, Ontario ::Listed on same page immediately following their son Farquharson Sherratt and his family. :1881 Ontario, Wellington Centre, Fergus Dist 152B p.32 house 144: ::Archibald Sherret, 78, Scot ::Mary, 60, Eng ;Nichol History: Beattie, David, Pillars and Pathways - A History of Nichol Township (Describes Archibald's civic service, and enumerates his children.) See Also * Spring and Sherratt Family Connection to Farquharson of Finzean Contributors TomChatt Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Migrants from Scotland to Ontario